Escalation
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Continuation to "Substitution". Morty continues seeing the other Rick and thinks that he's actually developing feelings for him. However, everything changes after his Rick suddenly finds out about it. Warnings: Rick/Morty, smut, still that little bit of body hair fetish, verbal abuse and graphic rape


AN: Since so many of you guys wanted a continuation, here it is. But I already know that you're gonna hate me for writing this ^^'

Warnings: Rick/Morty, smut, still that little bit of body hair fetish, verbal abuse and graphic rape

Continuation to "Substitution" (fanfiction dot net / s/13184165/1/Substitution)

* * *

**Escalation**

It was at a point where Morty thought that maybe he didn't really mind anymore.  
The familiarity that he had with this Rick was something that was starting to outweigh everything else.  
Since their first time there were many more times that had followed, times that they had been intimate with each other.

Sometimes, when he knew that he had the weekend all to himself and no one would miss him at home, he would even spend some more time with this Rick and cuddle with him, while still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.  
He would nestle his head inside the other's neck or rest it on his chest. His fingers would thread through the silver curls on the other's torso and sometimes he would follow their path with his lips.  
It was actually nice. The awkwardness that he still had felt in the beginning, even after what they had done, was vanishing more and more each time that he spent with this Rick that wasn't his Rick.

It was really at this point, that Morty thought that he could get over the feelings that he had for _his_ grandfather and just be happy with the Rick that he had.  
Not only was it because he had become so familiar with him, but also because he noticed that this Rick was a lot nicer to him, too.  
He was acting gentle and so considerate of him, even though Morty had never asked that of him and he loved it.  
Morty genuinely wanted to believe that he could move on and love this Rick.  
And it just had to happen, at this point, that everything went to hell…

Everything had started out normally enough.  
The portal opened in his room, at the designated time and Morty stepped through it, being greeted by the other Rick with open arms – he had certainly become even more affectionate with him after Morty started to act less awkward about their meetings and whatever it is that they had.  
Quickly they found their way into the bedroom and while entangled in kisses, their clothes came off with fumbling hands till they were both left in only their birthday suits.

They tumbled into the bed, both continuing to explore and pleasure the other's body with fingers, lips and tongue.  
After some gentle preparation it ended with both of them laying on their sides, Rick behind him, his hairy chest pressed against Morty's back, one hand on his thigh to hold his leg up for better access as he was steadily thrusting inside him, his other arm underneath Morty's head as he was supporting the weight of his upper body on it, leaning up a little on the bed.  
Morty had one hand gripping the arm that hoisted his leg up and the other twisted in the pillow underneath his head that he wetted with drool that was accidentally pouring from his open and meowling mouth.

It was hard to hear over Rick's grunts and Morty's high-pitched moans, but there was another sound – one that was also familiar to both lovers.  
The sound of a portal opening.  
It took Morty's hazy mind a moment to register fully what was going on as he looked up at the Rick who had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.  
It was _his_ Rick!

As that realization finally sunk in his eyes widened and he turned redder than a fire truck.  
God, it was so embarrassing to be caught by the last person he ever wanted to find out about this. Having been caught literally _in the act_ and on full display to him with his leg still held up by the other Rick who was still balls-deep inside him.  
Somehow, he must have caught wind of Morty leaving his dimension and thus Rick had followed him here.

Thankfully, Other Rick slid out of him and let go of his leg so it could drop down to rest on his other one and Morty felt the urge to cover himself up, but only ended up curling shamefully in on himself. _His_ Rick has already seen so it would be utter pointless anyway.  
Finally, the angry glare on his Rick's face was accompanied by equally angry words.

"Really, Morty? Of all the things that you could do, you have to pick spending your free time with a fucking pedophile? I hope you're proud of yourself. Real good—real talent for picking what people to hang out with." He started his tirade. "I mean, really, of all your—all the Ricks that you could possibly find, you had to choose the most disgusting kind, the-the-the really dirtiest and lowest kind of Rick imaginable."

"Hey!" Other Rick shot back, wanting to defend himself.

Morty's Rick didn't give him a chance though. "Well, excuse me, but needing to get your dick wet with an underage teenager proves very clearly to me that you're the lowest Rick-scum in existence."

Without further warning, Rick suddenly pulled out his plasma gun and pointed it at Other Rick.

"This time you just made the mistake that the kid you picked happened to by _my_ grandson."

Finally, Morty started to act, uncurling himself and moving protectively between Other Rick and the barrel of his Rick's plasma gun.

"Stop it, Rick. He didn't—I was the one, who wanted this. He didn't force me or anything—"

"Morty, you don't know what you want." His Rick countered.

"Why do you care, Rick? You have never cared before about me or anything I was doing unless it was "impeding with your work"! So why do you suddenly care now?!"

Rick was taken aback by the outburst. Of course, he knew that he was acting like a complete asshole most of the time, but he didn't think that Morty would really believe that he wouldn't give a single fuck about him.  
With a growl, he pocketed his plasma gun again.

"Do you really th— you know what, Morty? We continue this discussion at home!"

He opened a portal with one hand while grabbing Morty's wrist with the other and ignoring any protests or complaints, he tugged hard and dragged the boy with him back into their dimension.  
The flabbergasted Rick that still sat on his bed was left behind, completely forgotten.

"What the— WHAT THE HECK, RICK?!" Morty yelled as he stumbled into his bedroom after his grandfather had let go of his wrist, just as they had passed through the now closing portal.

"That's my line, you little shit!" Rick fired back. "The hell were you thinking, going with that shady asshole?!"

"That Rick wasn't shady! He-he was nice!"

"So if a random stranger on the street is treating you nicely, you just go with him and spread your legs for him?! Are you serious?!"

With each shout at each other, they got louder in their argument, but since no one else but them was at home, no one would be there to interrupt them.

"He wasn't a stranger! He was still a Rick and that's makes him my grandfather, too!" Morty still tried to defend the other.

However, even Morty had to agree that in the beginning this Rick had been a complete stranger to him. It took him quite a while to get to know him better and thinking about it, he still didn't know all that much about him.  
He didn't want to let his grandfather win this argument though and was willing to ignore that and defy these accusations.  
This in turn made him ignorant to something else that he said, which he probably shouldn't have…

"So that's it, Morty?! Yeah?! You wanna get fucked by your grandpa so badly?!" Rick snarled and then shoved the boy to the ground as he unbuckled his belt.

Morty's eyes widened in panic as the situation took an unexpected, dark turn. "N-no, Rick! Stop it!"

He tried to crawl away, becoming painfully aware of the fact that he was still completely naked, but his grandfather would have none of that.  
Rick grabbed his ankle and pulled him right back again, where he towered over the boy before he shoved his pants and boxers down in one movement.  
With his lower body now bared, he dropped down on his knees, straddling Morty and hindering further attempts at escape.

"Rick, p-please stop. I don't want this." Morty tried to plead with him again as he tried to shove the older off of him.

Rick grabbed the boy's wrists now and pinned them above his head on the ground, holding them both there with one hand.

"Oh, no. You _do_ want this! You do or you wouldn't have always sneaked off to _him_."

Ignoring any further pleas from the boy to stop, he bend down to mark the small body underneath him with hard bites.  
His free hand wandered to the boy's limp penis and stroked it.

"Is this what he has done with you? Yeah, Morty? Do you like this, you sick little piece of shit?"

Tears finally spilled from Morty's eyes as his body betrayed him and he could feel himself getting hard again despite the lack of real pleasure.

"No, no… please stop, Rick. I don't wa—ahn!"

Rick had simultaneously bit into one of his nipples while his thumb stroke with heavy pressure over the sensitive slit on the head of his now erect penis.

"Tsk. You're such a pervert, Morty, liking this so much. This shit gets you really hard, huh?"

As his grandfather kissed him, Morty tried to break it off by turning his head to the side, but the hand that had been stroking his erection grasped his cheeks hard now – between the thumb and the index and middle finger –and kept him in place. He whimpered helplessly into the unwanted kiss.

Morty didn't want to like any of this because it wasn't right even though this had been what he always had wanted before. But not anymore.  
His chest and stomach hurt, where Rick had bitten him hard enough to draw blood.  
Rick's kiss was disgusting because he tasted so strongly of alcohol and bile, having obviously drank more than usual.  
Rick wasn't nice and gentle with him like the other Rick had been and he had already moved on, hadn't he?  
No, he didn't want any of this anymore!

Rick let his face go again, but only to shove three of his fingers into his mouth.

"C'mon, get them nice and wet. You know how to do that. I'm sure he's made you do it, too, right?"

Morty couldn't disprove him with his mouth full and he gagged as the digits shoved even deeper into him, hitting the back of his throat.

"What? Didn't he teach you to deepthroat yet? Bet he made you blow him pretty often though."

Morty coughed as Rick finally withdrew his fingers again, feeling as if he was about to throw up.  
His relieve was only short-lived though as those same fingers reached between his thighs now and nudged insistently against his entrance.

"No, Rick. Please don't…" He pitifully tried to plead with his elder once more, but it only fell on deaf ears again.

Roughly, all three digits entered him and even though he was still slightly stretched from the Other Rick's penetration and slicked up with the previously used lube, it still burned.

"Like this, you sick freak?" Rick harshly twisted his fingers, causing more painful whimpers to escape from his grandson. "Nah, not enough for you yet, is it? Well, I've got something bigger for you."

He withdrew his fingers and took his own half-hard chub in his hand, pumping it furiously with the intent to work himself to full hardness and coating it in not yet dried up saliva and excess lube.  
By this point Morty had already stopped all his futile struggles against the hold that Rick had on him, only silently weeping, as he laid on the floor with his head turned to the side and eyes clenched shut, awaiting for the unavoidable to happen.

If the pathetic sight of his grandson bothered him, Rick still didn't show it even if Morty wouldn't be able to see.  
Deeming himself hard enough for what he was about to do, Rick position himself and without waiting any longer, he entered Morty in one brutal thrust.

Morty screamed from the pain of the sudden intrusion and Rick didn't give him any time to adjust, as he quickly pulled out only to plow in as fast again.  
All that the boy could do was sob and try to claw his nails into the solar system carpet beneath him as he just took it.

"You happy now that you get what you wanted? I bet you love this, don't you? Love my dick plowing into your ass, huh Morty?"

Morty didn't answer him.  
He just laid on the ground like a broken toy, unresponsive.  
Too exhausted from fighting the older and stronger man, he just accepted what was happening to him. By the looks of it, his mind was far, far away from his current hell.  
Rick only growled and slammed harder into him.  
His hand also started to pump the boy's cock again that had started to deflate a little.

"You sick fuck, you're really getting off on this, don't you? You gonna cum for your Grandpa? Huh, Morty?"

Unrelenting, he kept thrusting into the boy, now aiming for the prostrate as he continued to fist the boyhood in his hand.  
Even though he was still in pain, Morty could feel his body reacting to all the stimulation and despite not wanting to, he reached his unsatisfying orgasm.

A stifled squeal escape him as he tried to hide his face away in the carpet.  
It only made Rick chuckle filthily, milking all the cum out of the still spurting erection with his busy hand.  
A few thrusts later, he groaned as he also reached his completion, coming deep inside Morty.

Rick drew out of the boy, his semen tinged pink as it leaked from the abused hole and stained milky thighs and the carpet.  
He stood and pulled his briefs and pants up again.  
Finally free of the hold and the weight on top of him, Morty rolled onto his side and curled up.  
Zipping his pants up, Rick only cast one last disgusted glance at his grandson before he left the room, leaving Morty pathetically sobbing and broken on the floor all by himself.


End file.
